


One Day

by Sasam



Category: Sea of Ink and Gold - Traci Chee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasam/pseuds/Sasam
Summary: Frey asks Sefia on a date. Destiny gets in the way.
Relationships: Mentioned Archer/Sefia, Mentioned Frey/Aljan, Sefia/Frey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	One Day

“Hey, Sefia.”

Sefia looked up from where she was skimming the pages of the Book, her gorgeous hair tied back to avoid falling in in front over her eyes. Pursing her lips she carefully she slid a bookmark between the pages to ensure she didn’t lose her spot.

“What can I help you with Frey?” she responded earnestly.

“I was just wondering if when we got to Haven, you would maybe uhm. Want to go on a date with me? Or something?” Frey nervously scratched the back of her head.

Sefia blinked in surprise. Frey had been like a sister to her since they’d met all those months ago, the only other girl during the founding days of The Bloodletters they had grown close, despite their issues at times however Sefia had never imagined Frey had harbored any sort of deeper feelings for her. Besides, she was almost as deeply in love with Aljan as Sefia was with Archer. Anyone could see that.

“Like a girls night, Or..?” she tested.

“Or. Romantically?” Frey’s voice raised awkwardly with the question. Not expecting anything other than a straight out refusal.

“What about you and Aljan?”

“I’ve already spoken to him and he’s okay with it. He knows I wouldn’t stop loving him it’s just… I don’t ONLY love him. And he said he’d support me and would continue loving me as long as we both remained honest with each other over this stuff.” Frey replied confidently now that she was back on steady footing once more with the answer she’d practiced in anticipation for this particular question. She’d flubbed it a bit more than she would have liked but if Sefia hadn’t refused her outright yet then maybe there was a chance after all. Or Maybe she had just been trying to let her down gently. Frey hoped for the former.

Sefia seemed to mull on the answer for a moment, taking small glances towards the book as if she wanted to check for what might happen. It would have been a useful safety net, but it also would have been mildly invasive and dangerous knowing what sort of traps it laid. She quickly scrubbed the idea from her mind.

“I don’t know, I’d have to speak with Archer. He… He and Kaito had something between them as well so I understand where you’re coming from and I don’t think he would object but. Like you said truth and honesty comes first.”

“SO DOES THAT MEAN!?” Frey seemed to well up with joy and if Sefia didn’t know her powers were still missing she would have thought she’d tapped into the illuminated world the way she seemed to shine.

“After I talk to Archer. And, honestly I don’t want to get your hopes up. I… haven’t thought of you that way before. You’re like a sister to me. But I do love you, and… I would be willing to at least try and see if that love couldn’t be more than just platonic.”

* * *

Sefia watched as Aljan, Archer and Frey chatted happily around their dinners. Stomach knotting in distress with the joy and hopefulness they carried. Archer had readily agreed, if Frey could make Sefia happy then that would make him happy he’d said. He knew Sefia would love him and he would continue to love Sefia. As long as the four of them were open and honest about the arrangement they were sure they could make it work.

But Sefia was already being dishonest, already lying and scheming and destroying that dream. She’d spoken to Captain Reed only hours after she had first mentioned Frey’s request to Archer, at that point too late to back out. However when Reed had offered her a deal, a chance to save Archer’s life albeit at the expense of lying to him, to Frey, to everyone? She’d taken it. They wouldn’t be going to Haven. Sefia and Frey would never go on their date. When they arrived after the war was over how could they possibly create any sort of honest trustworthy relationship if it was broken before it had even started.

Slowly Sefia dropped her spoon into her unfinished stew and bid the others parting with the excuse of scanning the book for the Trove’s location once again. Her stomach twisted in knots. It was for the best. She would save Archer’s life. No matter the cost. Maybe after it was all settled they could try. One day.

* * *

Years later after the battle, after Archer was gone Sefia found herself settling into the cot of the small Inn she’d rented a room from. She had been traveling back to her old home, that old house on the hill, with plans to fix it up and make it her own once more. A place to escape when she needed, from the world, from her travels. A place that no one knew the location of. Or so she thought.

A hard knock rapped against the door to her room and she peered cautiously through the peephole. On the other side she saw a Jaharan Messenger waiting patiently. Slowly she opened the door.

“We were dead.” He intoned, the puzzle she would have to answer to ensure that she was the correct recipient.

“But now we rise.” she responded immediately on instinct. Those words lodged deep in her memories. Unforgettable.

“I was told no message but asked to give you this.” The man looked disdainfully at the small folded and sealed piece of paper in her hand.

Letters had become more common in the world since Aljan had opened his school. Roku had a full time teacher who had learned directly under him after the final battle and since then he had gone to Corabel and the Citadel of Historians to take a full time position at King Eduoar’s behest. Jaharan Messengers remained the most trust and loyal carriers and quickly took over the flow of written messages sent back and forth between the kingdoms. Much to their annoyance. At one time you had to be the best of the best, to memorize every letter, every package, every safety question. Now anyone in theory could do it, all you had to do was write it down.

Sefia took the letter and thanked the man who quickly bid her goodnight, hurrying off to wherever his next delivery would be. Slowly she cracked open the seal made of dried wax. She wondered briefly who had come up with that idea but dismissed it more curious about what might be inside.

Cracking open the letter she smiled at Aljan’s beautiful writing. The message kept short and simple.

_We heard you were in Deliene. We would love if we could arrange some sort of get together to catch up. Frey says you still owe her a date._

Below the message was a beautiful drawing of a rose, clearly etched by Frey's hand.

Sefia blushed. She couldn’t believe Frey still remembered that, or that would still be interested. She thumbed the worry stone around the neck. She would never stop loving Archer, and never forget him. However he would want her to be happy. This was something that had talked about long ago. Maybe, it could be worth a shot. The house could wait, it had waited all these years already it wouldn’t hurt to wait a few more. Maybe once she fixed it up she could even bring Frey and Aljan back to show it off. She smiled at the thought. Picturing Frey in her mind she focused as the world burst into light and slowly she raised her arms and disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> I am absolutely feral for content of this pairing. Just finished the final book today and woo wee. I wish there had been a tiny bit more WLW content but since there isn't I figured well? Why not make some. Frey's a great gal who deserves as much love as people will give her.
> 
> Traci confirming to me that Frey was trans was the best moment of my time reading this series asanpadipahshfikp the amount of queer rep in the final book blew me away. It was fantastic. I loved it so much.
> 
> Twitter: @Sasambots


End file.
